Damn Regret
by baabiixjaae
Summary: [ONESHOT]AU. They were the cutest couple in high school, until that is he cheated on her. Two years later,they meet again. Did she really think he would just really let her go? InuKag.


A/N: This is a challenge entry for Hikaru Rouge. It's my first contest thingy. so yea. i found about it today and i was bored so here you go. Hope you guys enjoy it. BTW; i'm working on my other stories so sorry it's been really long since i've updated.

Desclaimer: I don't own inuyash and ' damn regret by the red jumpsuit apparatus'

Summary: They were the cutest couple in high school, until that is he cheated on her. Two years later, she resurfaces his mind and all their memories keeps flooding back. They meet again. Did she really think he would just really let her go?

Damn Regret.

High School. That's right, it was when I let the love of my life go, to venture off with someone who I thought loved me back. Now the only thing that enters my mind is her loving face, her sweet smile and those eyes that always seemed to shine with love, _for me_. Even if I was too foolish to notice it then, she showed it to me by the way she talked, walked and simply just being there not caring what people thought.

**Flashback**.

_The moon is shining bright  
The mood is feeling right  
I'll kiss you on your neck  
People'll stare and we won__'t care  
We're high above the ground  
We're nowhere to be found_

It was a beautiful night sky, stars shone bright and the half moon was reflecting on their lake's surface. That's right, _their lake_. It was the place where they use to always meet at midnight to just sit and talk. Tonight was just any of those nights, she laid in his arms her eyes closed in contentment. His head resting in the crook of her neck, inhaling scent of strawberries and cherry blossoms, only one thing ran through his mind. '..mine', and he kissed her neck. They were invincible, they were their own army and nothing can break them apart. Or so they thought..

**End of Flashback**.

_Empowered by adrenaline  
Feel like I'm born again_

She was my strength, my will and the air I breathed. Every time we were together, all I could do was smile, and forget any regrets and soreness I had. She always made me feel like I can be born again, but now all I can do is reminisce about the times we had. Though there is one thing I want to forget and to erase it from the history of my mind. The day I saw her tears and to know that I was the cause of it.

_Damn regret, I'll try to forget_

**Flashback**.

She was going to his place to drop off his homework, since he was absent that day and that's what friends do right? especially since she was his girlfriend. She noticed he had been distant lately and anytime she would ask what the matter was, he would just brush the subject off by kissing her or saying those three words, she loved to hear. She didn't bother calling because she wanted to surprise him, but what she didn't know was she was going to regret it later. When she knocked on the door, a very healthy looking boyfriend was standing there with messing hair, sweat and lipstick on his neck. She couldn't believe her eyes, the love of her life just played with her heart like a toy. He had an apologetic look on his face, when he saw her crushed face. Just then the girl came at the door to see what was happening, she took noticed at the situation and had a sly look and kissed him on the lips. She quickly regained her composure and glanced at them both with the hardest, death-threatening glare that would make even Godzilla run in terror. She just calmly give his homework to him and look him straight in the eyes and said, '_How could you_?' Then she just walked away without turning back, it was the last time they ever spoke. Ever.

**End of Flashback**.

_Don__'t worry about me  
__'Cos I__'m real fine_

That was what I use to always say to people after the day that I lost her. I guess I was foolish to think that I could have both of them. Later on I broke up with the girl who I cheated with, since she only reminded me of how much of a mistake I had made. Even after two years, I still haven't let her go, no matter how much her friends and my friends said I should.

_  
Did you think you persuaded me to let you go?_

_I__'m wishing you were here  
My weakness is my fear  
Alone I am myself_

Now all I can do is wish that she was here again in my arms, telling me everything will be alright, that she forgives me. I guess I was just scared that she would reject me, since everyone said I was filthy. Now I regret ever having that thought, when it just caused me to be more alone than I started.

___  
No reason, life for me to care  
Distracted by the sound  
I hear footsteps all around_

_To live is useless without her by my side, she promised she would always be. But it wasn't her who broke her promise, it was me. I was the one who forced her too, when I made her doubt out love and then to do that to her, when I loved her. The world seems to always be moving and I see all these people carrying on with their lives. I guess I should start to move on and not dread on the past, but I right now I feel numb, and the cure is her touch._

_____  
Again, I am repeating myself  
And I know it__'s gone for you  
To sit and pretend_

___It's not right to go on complaining since I placed it upon myself. I know your love for me has gone away and I don't blame you. I just can't come back in your life and tell you how much I love you and missed you, because I know you'll just pity me and pretend to do the same. It's still so hard to forget the things I did to make you hate me. _

_______  
Damn regret, I try to forget  
Don't worry about me  
__'Cos I__'m real fine_

_____Even if I do see you I'll probably just be too ashamed to say anything. But if you're with another guy and he makes you happy, I'll be happy too even if it's not me who makes your smile that way._

_______  
Did you think you persuaded me to let you go?_

_____Tonight, I'm going to my best friend's 21st wedding, since I am his best man. My goal is to have fun or atleast try to and get her off my mind for once._

_____As I enter the place, I see her again for the first time in two years. She's more beautiful than I remembered. I heard my name being screamed across the room by my best friend, the groom, with his wife also a friend of mine. He smiled and waved. I congratulated him and wished him lots of children and to have the wildest night. His wife smacked me on the head, giving me a stern look. I just laughed it off and headed on the stage to give my little message._

_____I started my speech, "__Wow. Who knew my best friend would get married before me? His was always the only who .. let's say had the cursed hand." _People laughed, especially the newlyweds.

_______"I've known both of you guys since high school, you guys were there when I made my mistakes. Even though it took awhile I got you guys together and I knew you guys would always end up together, Cheers to the woman who finally got Mr. Pervert to settle down. I hope you guys will have lots of children. Congradulations, Miroku and Sango Kazana!" _At that everyone raised their glasses and clapped.

_____When I was getting off the stage, Miroku grabbed my shoulder and asked me to sing. When I shook my __  
_he just begged. I got back up the stage and started to sing.

_______  
"You__'re the only one I turn to  
When I feel like no-one__'s there  
And when I__'m lonely in my darkest hour  
You give me the power  
To sit and pretend ..."_

_____I couldn't bear to sing anymore and I hopped off the stage and went outside to the courtyard. I stood next to sakura tree and it reminded me of her. I let one tear fall to the ground._

_____"Inu..yasha?" I heard her whisper and I turned around to the person who I've been missing these years._

_____"Kagome .. I'm sor-" before I can finished she hugged me and cried in my chest._

_____"I missed you.. I love you.. I'm sorry" she sobbed and it hit like a brick. She still loved me? After what I did to her? Why was she saying sorry?_

_____"Don't ever say you're sorry, this is all my fault," I said as I buried my face in her scent. "How can you still love me after-"_

_____She interrupted me again and said,_

_________  
"Did you think I forget?  
Did you think I surrender myself to persuade you to let me go?"_


End file.
